Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a main speaker, sub speaker and system including the same. Particularly, the sub speaker is detachably attached to the main speaker and is applicable to a wired/wireless communication capable technology.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, owing to the developments of audio technologies as well as the developments of video technologies, general TV users increasingly desire to listen to audio of good sound.
However, TV speaker of the related art is integrally manufactured with TV. In case that a TV speaker is separable from a TV set, it causes a problem that a communication with a mobile device is unavailable. And, it causes a problem that sound is outputted in limited modes only.